


The Poem

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Dramaqueens, Established Relationship, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Ficlet, Humor, Inspiration, M/M, Poet Yuuri, Poetry, Teasing, VictUuri, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: Victor is constantly learning more about Yuuri. With a little help from his 'friends'.





	The Poem

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **From a fan**
> 
>  
> 
> _A breeze across a winter pond_  
>  _A gale whips through the air_  
>  _The devil here is silver blond_  
>  _With skin so smooth and fair_
> 
>  
> 
> _Two blades that slice the ice with ease_  
>  _A lithe and splendid form_  
>  _This man who seems only at peace_  
>  _When captured in the storm_
> 
>  
> 
> _A sprite of wind and dazzling snow_  
>  _A legend, flesh and blood_  
>  _He captures us with joy and woe_  
>  _Victor, ice-skating god!_
> 
>  
> 
> \- by Jlocked for Day 1 of #Victuuriweek 2018: Legends

“So you thought I was a god?” Victor grinned up at Yuuri, looking over his laptop screen.

"Huh?" Yuuri glanced up from his phone, frowning. What was Victor up to now?

“Yuuko told me something interesting when I was sharing some old treats from fans on Twitter last night.” Victor gleefully pointed at his screen.

Yuuri's heart stopped beating and his body turned to lead. "Yu… Yuuko? She… She says a lot of stuff… Real joker, right?" He tried to laugh.

Victor frowned. “Joker? So you didn’t write this?”

"Write what?" Blinking innocently usually worked.

“The poem! The one that says I’m an ice-skating god!” Victor’s eyes actually shone just a little brighter than when he’d received his latest medal.

"Poem? I don't write poems." Yuuri squirmed. "Why would I write poems? I can't write. I mean, I  _ can _ write, but not like that."

“But you could when you were a teenager?” Victor chuckled and then started reading out loud: “ _ A breeze across a winter pond… _ ”

Yuuri squeaked, scrambled for the door, fell over Makkachin, who'd been taking a nap on the floor, and resorted to hiding his head under a pillow.

“Poor Makka!” Victor put his laptop to the side, lowered himself to the floor as well and held out his arms to hug the dog. “I understand why you’re hiding, Yuuri. The writing is so vivid that you just  _ feel  _ that breeze!”

"I hate you!" Yuuri muttered from under the pillow.

“Who could ever hate ‘a sprite of wind and dazzling snow’?” Victor hugged him with one arm while still keeping Makkachin tucked under the other.

"Drop dead." Yuuri tried to pull away. "And take Yuuko with you. She promised she'd never tell anyone.”

“I’m not just anyone. I’m a god! A legend!”

"Ten years ago," Yuuri pointed out, finally emerging from under the pillow. "Now you're just a balding has-been."

Victor gasped so loudly that Makkachin turned around in the hug to look at him in concern. “Yuuri! I didn’t know you literally wanted me to die!”

Mortified, Yuuri shook his head. "I didn't mean it, Victor. I was just upset. You're not a has-been. You're awesome. And your hair is awesome. Really. You're still a legend!"

“You do know how you can make it up to me, right?” Victor said, as Makkachin licked his face, apparently reassured that he wasn’t going to perish just yet. 

"Uhm… Go away and hide in shame?" Yuuri suggested.

“No…” Victor’s radiant smile returned. “Write me another poem. One about my hair!”

"Oh Victor." Yuuri smiled too. "I don't know if I'm good enough to write an… elegy."

“Of course you’re…” Victor stilled and the penny dropped. “YUURI!!!!”


End file.
